


Asshole

by BlancaPowell



Category: PlayChoices, The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Choices, F/M, Playchoices - Freeform, The Royal Romance, drake walker - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 10:11:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell





	Asshole

“Ugh”

Riley muttered to herself turing around in bed for the millionth time this night. She looked at her sleeping husband’s back and let out an annoyed sigh again. 

She tried a different position now but her pregnant belly made it even more uncomfortable.

“UGH!” she sighed again, a bit louder this time and saw Drake slowly opening his eyes whilst turning to her. He smiled at her but stopped when his eyes met with her cold gaze.

“What happened Walker? Is everything okay?” he asked, his voice raspy from sleep.

“It’s not! You’re an asshole!” she raised her voice and got out of the bed, leaving Drake confused, his eyes wide open in shock.

“Whaa–” he started but his wife had already stormed out of their bedroom.

He found her in the kitchen, making herself tea. “What was that for?” Drake asked studying Riley’s face. Oh she was mad as hell, he just didn’t know why.

“As if you have to ask!” she snarled.

“As a matter of fact I’d like to know why you’re calling me an asshole at four in the morning.”

Riley turned to him and narrowed her eyes. “I can’t sleep Drake! I’m so, so tired and I need sleep so bad but I can’t get it!” She explained massaging her belly.

“But what do I have to do with it?” Drake asked and regretted that immediately as his wife sent him a look that could most likely kill.

“I didn’t get pregnant by myself, you know,” she hissed. In response, Drake started chuckling but stopped when he realized Riley wasn’t amused.

“Right, sorry. Is there anything I can do?” he offered.

“That’s the problem Walker,” she sighed, “you can’t do anything. My belly is too big and it’s so hard to find a comfortable position. Gosh, I just wish you could see for yourself how hard it is,” she added quietly.

“As you wish,” Drake murmured and started looking around the kitchen. “Aha!” he exclaimed as Riley frowned in confusion. Drake emptied a fruit bowl, put it on his stomach and secured with a belt he found on a chair. He put his shirt on so it looked like he had a pregnancy belly too.

Riley stared at him with her mouth open before she bursted into giggles.

She followed him to the bedroom and looked at him while he was trying to find a comfortable position. She lay next to him, in much better mood as she heard him cursing quietly.

Riley felt him turning in bed a couple of times before he finally settled, spooning her, his bowly belly digging into her back.

With a smile on her lips, she started drifting off when she felt his hot breath on her neck and heard him whispering into her ear, “You’re an asshole too.”


End file.
